


How the Goose Died

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [28]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where I proceed to write a pointless drabble about a field of flowers, three of our favorite outlaws and the surprising and much-mourned death of a goose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Goose Died

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #14

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=63275_3663.jpg)

“I’ve always loved it here,” Much said, a broad grin on his face, hands reaching out to touch the knee-high grass around him. “Even if it is… a bit overgrown.”

“A bit overgrown?” Allan muttered, looking around. “It’s a jungle.”

“It’s beautiful,” Djaq murmured, bending down and plucking a vividly yellow flower, a few petals falling off and landing on her clothes. “I never thought such colours could exist, so bright a green as there is in Sherwood.”

“Well,” Allan shrugged, looking at his fellow outlaws. “I suppose….”

“Djaq is right.” Much declared. “This is the most beautiful sight that could ever be beheld.”

Allan frowned. “Is that even a sentence? It doesn’t sound like a sentence.”

“Oh, stop bickering,” Djaq cut in, tired of them both. “It’s such a beautiful day – shouldn’t you be enjoying that the sun is out and shining so brightly?” She woefully sighed, glancing at the sky. “It almost never is, in this country.”

Much moved closer, sending her a look of sympathy. “I suppose you miss home. I know I did, when I was back in the Holy Land… which, I mean, is your home.”

“Great, soldier boy. Very suave,” Allan muttered, looking pleased as Djaq smirked slightly. “Anyway, you have reason to be sad as well, don’t you?”

Much frowned. “What do you mean?”

Silence.

“C’mon, Allan, what do you mean?”

“You… don’t know?”

“Know what!?” Looking from one to the other, Much saw similar expressions of surprise, awkwardness and _guilt._ “What happened?” 

“I think it’s time to go back to camp now,” Djaq cut in, rising from her spot on the grass and swiftly moving towards the forest. “I see that the sun’s position is… well, Robin would want us back.”

“Reckon she’s right – she always is,” Allan hastily said, following her in a near-run. Much was left standing agape, glaring at them in surprise and wondering what the hell they were up to.

Somewhere, in the castle, a hunting dog was lying in the shadow, tired and full, a few white feathers all that was left of its afternoon-meal.

 


End file.
